Siren Red
by Toppergirl
Summary: Jack's dip in the pool starts to heat up.


**Title:** Siren Red  
**Rating: **PG (I guess—some mild swearing, but what do you expect from Jack?).   
**Pairing:** J/S   
**Disclaimer:** I so don't own them. I'd like to. Think they're up for sale by the real owners? Maybe MGM, World Gekko Corp. and Double Secret productions could give me a call if they go up for sale.  
**Spoilers:** I don't think any, except Cassie is around.  
**Summary:** Colonel Jack O'Neill's swim starts to heat up.  
  
  
In the few times Col. Jack O'Neill pondered what came after this life — usually while on the business end of a staff weapon held by an unfriendly Jaffa — he figured he'd end up in hell. After all, you don't get through as many years of black ops as he had without breaking most of the 10 Commandments.  
  
But he really resented finding himself smack in the middle of hell on earth. And if you'd asked him what hell on earth was, he'd probably have described a scene involving the Ga'ould. But now, he discovered one cold Thursday morning, hell was swimming in the SGC pool staring at those — without being caught.  
  
He'd been minding his own business and innocently swimming. Doc Frasier had told him that swimming was great exercise and easy on the joints. Damn, when had he started caring about exercises that were gentle on the joints? When his 50th birthday sprinted joyful by, barely pausing long enough to wave.   
  
So he was swimming when the door to the locker rooms opened and she walked through.  
Maj. Samantha Carter. He'd seen her in her modest sky blue suit before. So he was able to prevent himself from drooling — for a few minutes at least. Until he saw them — her drop-dead siren red toenails. Practical, proper Samantha Carter with hot toenails.  
  
They seemed to be whispering to him — come closer, touch us, lick us — you know you want to.   
But my mom told me that not everything I want is good for me.  
  
He hadn't realized he'd spoken the words aloud until Carter eyed him and said,   
  
Sorry, just talking to myself. Come on in. Water's nice and warm.  
  
She nodded and dived into the deep end, emerging from the water like a mermaid — all sunny and glistening, begging men to do stupid stuff. Not that he usually needed much incentive.  
  
Colonel, you OK? You look a little ...  
  
He grinned at her long pause.   
  
Out of it, she finished.  
  
I'm fine, Carter. Thanks for the concern And because he never could help from doing stupid stuff, he added, Nice toenails.  
  
Carter looked down at her red toes, distorted by the water. Cassie talked me into it last night when we were watching movies.  
  
Jack would have given a month's pay to know why a blush started creeping up her neck before claiming her entire face.  
  
Looks good, he said simply.  
  
It was times like this that Sam hated being so fair. No doubt the colonel had seen the blush that she couldn't control. At least he'd never know that Cassie had sold her on the polish by telling her that Jack would like it. Damn, that girl knew which buttons to push.  
  
She laughed as Jack erupted into creative cursing at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He grabbed the side of the pool, pulling himself out, and headed for the table he'd dropped his cell and base ID on.  
  
Holy Hannah, what did the colonel do to keep abs like that?   
  
He was going to hurt whoever had interrupted his toe watching.  
  
Jack bellowed into the small phone as water dripped of his body.   
  
Jack, it's Cassie.  
  
Shouldn't you be in class or something?  
  
Between classes, Mr. Education. Anyway, I'm tired of watching you and Sam dance around each other. After all, you should get some action before you're both in a nursing home. She's wearing the red polish because I told her you'd like it. You like it, Jack, don't you?  
  
Jack hung up on her before he heard her laughter. As he stalked over to the pool, all thoughts of rules and regulations flew out the window. The woman he'd thought about constantly thought about him. And he was going to do something about it.  
  
Oh, major?   
  
Yes, colonel? she answered hesitantly. She really didn't trust that look on his face.   
  
She watched as he slid his body into the water and steadily moved toward her. She hadn't realized she'd been backing away from him until she found herself up against the side of the pool. His gaze found hers and held it as he moved stealthily closer. Sam was reminded of a large predatory cat. And she was afraid she might be the prey.   
  
He stopped when his chest came into contact with hers and his lips hovered over hers.  
  
Cassie's right. I love the red polish. 


End file.
